


Potted Plants

by xoxmeh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neighbors, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxmeh/pseuds/xoxmeh
Summary: “So,” she began, setting the large bag on his plain, marble counter. “I was hoping that we could get to know each other a little better.” She didn’t miss the fact that he refused to meet her eyes, instead balling his hands into fists on the counter, knuckles stretched white.Or: Where Rey moves next door to the perfect Alpha but he can't seem to stand her. PWP, trapped inside during her heat.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 500





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first attempt at A/B/O and I'm probably going to change the summary once I get a better handle on things. I basically wanted to do PWP so I'm going to settle for whatever comes out of it.

Her first night in the neighborhood, she had decided to introduce herself to the block.

Being a year out of school, she had spent countless hours searching zillow and had finally found a modest, three bedroom ranch only fifteen minutes from her job. Working at her local hospital as a trauma nurse, her hours were long and unpredictable. Being offered overtime at least twice a week, it was easy for her to afford a mortgage.

Her day had seemed to last forever with the moving truck having arrived at nine on the dot. The trip across town from her old apartment had only been a fifteen minute drive but had been the easiest part of her day. Having no family, she was forced to hire a moving company to move her few pieces of furniture.

Although she only had so many boxes, after having settled all of her furniture into place, she set about unpacking the most important of the boxes, starting in the kitchen. The appliances were easy enough to place and afterwards, she was left staring at the dishwasher in wonder, appreciating having one for the first time.

Moving into the bedroom, she would spend the next few hours unpacking as many boxes as she could.

Later that night, as she stepped out of the shower and into a pair of jean shorts with a plain white tank top, she dried her hair with a towel as she walked back into the kitchen, taking her nightly suppressants, noting that she needed to refill them in the next few days.

Grabbing a glass from its new home in her cabinet, she filled it with ice water and sipped it slowly while admiring the central air surrounding her during the summer months. If she had still been in her apartment, with one air conditioning unit in the living room, she surely would be sweating.

Locking her door behind her, she walked down her driveway into the cool, August air towards her neighbor directly to the right. It was only seven and the sun was still shining brightly to the west. Taking a deep breath in, appreciating the open air of the suburbs, she began walking confidently, strolling up the walkway to her nearest neighbor and clearing her throat before ringing the doorbell.

“Hi!” She greeted, reaching a hand up to shake the petite woman’s hand that answered the door. “I’m Rey, I just moved in next door.” The woman’s face lit up instantly, arms flying open to pull her into a hug.

“I’m Rose!” The hug didn’t end, she continued holding Rey in a tight hug. “It’s so nice to meet you. We haven’t had anyone new in a while and we were tired of having Mr. Grumpy as our closest neighbor.” She finally pulled away then, continuing to hold her hands in front of them as a man approached the door with a puzzled look on his face, adjusting the T-shirt that he was wearing. _Mr. Grumpy?_ She wondered as Rose turned to face the man, stepping to the left to allow him to reach his own hand out for a firm handshake.

“Finn,” he introduced, letting go of her hand as Rose gushed off to the side of them, smile still plastered heavily on her face. “Nice to meet you.”

“We have to have you over for dinner!” Rose said excitedly, running back into her living room to grab her phone. “Here, I’ll give you my number. If you need anything just let us know!”

They exchanged numbers and Rey left with a wave, smiling as she held her phone close to her chest. _A friend,_ she was embarrassed to think to herself, realizing just how lonely she had been the past few years.

Walking up the opposite side of her home’s driveway, she was hit with a light scent as she walked by the parked car and approached the door. _Alpha,_ she knew.

It took all of ten seconds for the front door to swing open after she knocked, hand hanging dumbly in the air as she was assaulted with the strong scent that hit her nose. Something earthy, she realized before she could even raise her eyes high enough to meet the man’s.

Up and up her eyes went, becoming impossibly wide and glassy as she took all of him in. Tall and handsome with thighs nearly as thick as tree trunks. He was dressed casually for summer, a plain polo with black chino shorts, something she couldn’t help but wonder how large they must be to _fit_ him. His nostrils flared as he peered down at her, no doubt wondering why she was knocking on his door.

“Hi,” she said dumbly, finally collecting herself enough to stand up straight. His scent was overwhelming as she tried her best to keep eye contact. “I’m Rey, I just moved in next door.”

His face didn’t change as she introduced himself, slight scowl plastered on his face as he glanced down the length of her, sending a chill down her spine.

“Ben,” he said, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against the door frame lightly, continuing to inspect her image.

“Right,” she had expected this to go smoother, like when she met Rose, but realized that it had been wishful thinking. “Well, I just wanted to say hi,” she continued, casting her eyes down to her feet in defeat as he offered no words. “If you ever need anything, I’ll do my best to help out.” She was defeated as she finally glanced up, eyes meeting dark brown as her cheeks tinged pink.

“Yeah,” he almost seemed to be holding his breath as he straightened, making it clear that he was trying to maintain a sliver of politeness. “I’ll see you around.”

Rey nodded at that, raising her hand again to wave goodbye as she turned on her heel with wide, mortified eyes. Had she screwed that up? What had she done wrong? Maybe she would text Rose about it.

_Mr. Grumpy, _it appeared, was an accurate name. Rey had tried to be cordial with him; had tried to invite him to dinner once and even offered to help with the backlog of lawn work that he had fallen behind on. But did she complain? No.__

__A few weeks into living in her home, she had learned that he had a rather _large dog that had taken a habit of going to the bathroom on the corner of their lawns. Sometimes Ben cleaned it up, sometimes he didn’t.__ _

___Rey tried her best to live above it. After all, she didn’t have guests coming over and it was only on the very corner of her property. But she couldn’t help but wonder: What was she doing _wrong?__ _ _

___After a month of questioning things, she had decided to bring a spread of meats and vegetables, in case he didn’t eat meat. Trying to be the most respectable, she showed up with freshly (and perfectly) cooked rib steak with mashed potatoes, broccoli and brussel sprouts. Just in case, she had hidden veggie burgers at the bottom of her bag, aiming to please._ _ _

___After she had rang his doorbell, she waited awkwardly for a minute before he finally opened the door and again, Rey was overwhelmed by his scent. She took two deep breaths and convinced herself that _this is fine, everything is fine,_ as she plastered the biggest smile on her face while holding up a shopping bag full of food that she had just prepared._ _ _

___He raised an eyebrow at that, clearly not used to the idea that anyone would want to have dinner with him. But she pressed on, explaining that she had made too much and was hoping that he would help her out. He pressed his lips together at that, nostrils flaring again before finally inviting her into the entryway of his home. And it was beautiful. Upon first glance, she realized that he must make enough to afford a personal decorator because there was no way that he had decorated it so modern._ _ _

___Hardwood lined the entirety of the first floor of his home, leading up to a plain, white entertainment center with an extra large TV entered in the middle on the wall. Eyes glancing down the hallway and towards the kitchen, she could see the stainless steel shining into her eyes in the summer weather._ _ _

___“So,” she began, setting the large bag on his plain, marble counter. “I was hoping that we could get to know each other a little better.” She didn’t miss the fact that he refused to meet her eyes, instead balling his hands into fists on the counter, knuckles stretched white._ _ _

___“Yeah,” he replied, visibly trying to calm himself as another look took over his face. “I’ll get the plates.”_ _ _

___He walked to the cabinet without another word, pulling forth two white plates and a bowl. He walked to the opposite side of the island to grab silverware for them both._ _ _

___“It’s still hot, I think,” she added, beginning to pull the containers from her bag to lay them on the table between them. His table was a tall and dark wood thing with thick chairs with thick, black, fabric lining the bottom._ _ _

___He nodded silently, again allowing his eyes to ghost over her figure. She bristled at the sight, quickly turning away to avoid his eyes while her cheeks flushed a bright red._ _ _

___“So, what do you do?” she started, grabbing the plates and beginning to spoon from each of the containers onto them. He was silent for a moment, glancing between the food and her._ _ _

___“I’m a dentist,” he finally said, sitting himself in the seat opposite Rey. “I have been for about eight years. How about you?”_ _ _

___She smiled inwardly at the question, thinking that she might have been able to get more personal with him. His legs were crossed in his seat, black shorts rising up to mid-thigh as he adjusted in his seat to face her head on._ _ _

___“Oh! I’m a nurse,” she said, spearring a brussel sprout before grabbing a piece of meat to her plate._ _ _

___“Great,” he said, copying her movements and grabbing his own steak. He immediately dug into it, clearing his throat before glancing back towards her. His scent overwhelmed her as he faced her; overwhelming her to the point that she should excuse herself to his bathroom._ _ _

___“Right,” she continued, glancing down at her food, too afraid to look at him._ _ _

___They sat in silence for a bit, the sound of their knives and chewing filling the air. She couldn’t help but breathe deeply here and there, appreciating his scent to the point where her toes curled. She wasn’t sure that she had ever smelled someone as amazingly as him._ _ _

___There weren’t many words before they were done eating their food, Rey tidying up her food into plastic containers before offering to help him with dishes. He declined, waving her off before thanking her for the meal. He started loading the dishwasher then, going towards another cabinet a moment later. He popped out with two wine glasses then, placing one in front of her before moving towards the fridge to grab a bottle of wine. He emerged with something that looked old and white, and as he poured them both generous glasses, he took a seat, finally looking comfortable next to her._ _ _

___“So,” he began, taking another sip and crossing his legs underneath the table. “You said you were a nurse…?” He asked as a question, placing the glass carefully down on the table as he turned the rest of his body to face her, eyes closing for just a second, if she could swear._ _ _

___“Yeah, I just graduated last year. I’m lucky, I got a job through my school program. They liked me enough to offer me a job!” She smiled, glancing down and taking a small sip from the glass, realizing how great it tasted as she swallowed._ _ _

___“Did you go to school nearby?” He swirled the wine in his glass as he asked and she couldn’t tell whether he _actually_ cared or not. She wanted to believe he did but she was beginning to think that it was only because she brought him dinner._ _ _

___“A local community college,” she continued, taking another sip and breath of his scent, settling deeper into her seat as it overtook her senses. “I did my two years then did the other two online. I’ve only been in trauma for a year.”_ _ _

___He raised his eyebrow at that, still glancing down at his drink before he answered. “I have a few hygienists but I’m not sure it compares.”_ _ _

___She pouted her lip at that, cocking her head to the side as she waited for him to continue. He didn’t._ _ _

___“Dentistry isn’t something that I could do,” she continued on, twirling her wine in it’s glass. “Blood and bodily fluids are one thing but I don’t think I could deal with bad breath.” She expected a laugh at that and squirmed when he remained silent, clearing her throat before reaching down into her purse nervously. She didn’t have anyone to text her but if push came to shove…_ _ _

___“My parents pushed me towards it,” he said while scowling down at his drink, shifting in his seat. “My dad and uncle owned the practice before I got involved.”_ _ _

___She was amazed that he had kept talking, her jaw dropping before she was able to collect herself enough to close it and clear her throat before replying._ _ _

___“So you have family in the area?” He scoffed lightly at that, taking a large sip of his drink before continuing to look at her._ _ _

___“Yeah, I grew up around here. My parents expected me to continue the family business because it doesn’t look like my uncle will.”_ _ _

___She nodded at that, staring down at the table trying to think of what to say next. If she was being honest, she couldn’t relate. Having no family, she didn’t have expectations to meet or a family business to uphold. While she was jealous, she was also thankful._ _ _

___“So you’re an only child.”_ _ _

___He took another large sip before reaching for the bottle again, filling it nearly to the top._ _ _

___“Yeah, my parents tried but couldn’t ever make it happen.”_ _ _

___“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” While she was sympathetic, she couldn’t help but realize that he was bitter at the thought, placing his drink down too loudly on the table. He didn’t respond for a while, continuing to stare into the wine glass as he tapped a finger on the place setting. She wasn’t completely sure how to continue the conversation, hoping that he would offer a scrap of a topic._ _ _

___They sat there silently for a moment, sipping their drinks before Rey cleared her throat. If he wasn’t going to talk, then why should she?_ _ _

___“I think that I’m going to go.” He barely looked up as she spoke, the scent rolling off of him as she rounded the table towards the counter. He almost smelled… _disappointed.__ _ _

___All night, this alpha had threatened a power over her. Had he asked the right questions, she would have caved, even with her strong supporesants. The scent coming from him seemed inhuman; better than anything she could ever describe and she’d had to clench her thighs from the moment he’d opened the door._ _ _

___He nodded, barely looking up from his drink as he pushed his seat further from the table. She didn’t make a move to leave yet; squirming uncomfortably and hoping deeply that he would ask her to stay When he didn’t, she cleared her throat and excused herself from the table, gathering what was left of the tupperwares into her bag as she placed the dirty utensils in the sink._ _ _

___“It was nice to see you,” to which he nodded, still not looking up from his drink as he pushed from the table, spreading his legs slightly and sending a fresh scent over her._ _ _

___“Right,” she nodded, picking the bag up and standing in her place, still waiting for him to say something. When he didn’t, she cleared her throat. “I hope we can do this again,” she smiled, turning away from the table with a click of her tongue. The door was a mere feet away but her feet felt like lead. “Could I give you my number?”_ _ _

___He looked like she’d slapped him across the face for a moment; shaken at the thought of anyone wishing to be closer to him. She grew warm at the thought, hoping that she would be the only omega that alpha wanted._ _ _

___He grunted low as he continued to look down, anywhere but at her. Her eyes kept wondering, and all she could give was a light smile as she turned to leave, clearing her throat until he pulled his phone out from his pocket. Once he reluctantly took her number, she smiled and walked out towards the door._ _ _

___Even if today hadn’t gone amazingly, she had all the time to fix things._ _ _

___He’d never texted her._ _ _

___ _

___ _

___Looking out her window after more than a month living here, she figured that he had found something within her to dislike. On top of the dog poop at the corner of the property, now she faced his car parked oh so slightly into her driveway, successfully blocking her in if she wasn’t careful. She couldn’t fathom the reasons that he was doing this (just park in the driveway!),but she kept her shoulders held high as she left to go to work daily, silently hoping that he wouldn’t be there when she got home._ _ _

___To make matters worse, she could hear him at six oh five on the dot opening his garage to let himself go cycling. Under ordinary circumstances, she wouldn’t have minded. There was a light _beep, beep, beep,_ as he opened and closed his garage but it wasn’t anything that she couldn’t fall back asleep because of._ _ _

___After two weeks of this, Rey had chosen to retaliate, spending much of her free time imagining how to get back at him. _Music,_ she had decided, mind racing as a trauma patient came into the emergency room. She would spend the next ten hours mentally perfecting a playlist to play for him while she still slept. _ _ _

___She set it forty-five minutes before she knew he woke up, after she had, luckily enough, found that his wifi was unlocked. She connected to his “bedroom” Bluetooth and set the alarm, falling asleep with a smile on her face and ear plugs in her ears. She still didn’t know what it was that had set him off, but she was petty enough to seek revenge._ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, apparently this is going to be longer than I thought

The playlist had been perfect, in her opinion. She’d even consulted Spotify. _Friday_ by Rebecca Black would be the first song to play and if she was lucky, he wouldn’t be able to turn it off. Being as it was a Thursday, she snickered to herself. Next up had been and she would be amazed if he made it to the third, some Taylor Swift, for good measure.

She hadn’t been able to help herself when she woke up at four thirty, rolling around as she couldn’t fall back to sleep. Instead, she browsed Instagram until a minute before, jumping out of bed to peek out her bedroom window and into his, which faced her house. She swears, if she pressed her ear to the glass close enough, she could hear him cursing as the lights turned on, a crash sounding before more lights throughout the house turned on.

Smirking, she crawled back into bed to sleep a few more hours before her shift.

The next day, she was greeted by a dog barking loudly. For hours. She had only worked a ten hour day and as she walked up her driveway, she could see that her neighbor had let his dog out into the backyard. Peeking from her own deck, she could see that the dog had a large water bowl but she couldn’t help but wish he was inside. It was nearly ninety degrees and the sun was just starting to set.

Marching over to his house, she tried psyching herself out. _You got this!_ She told herself, glancing down at her scrubs and wishing she had left her nametag in the car. She was only here for the wellbeing of the dog, right? Surely he would agree.

As she pounded three loud raps on the door, she sat with her bottom lip stuck out, digging her one toe into his cement patio. It didn’t take him long, as if he sensed her, and before she knew it he was opening the door with a scowl, shirt and shoes off.

She froze for a moment, slick pooling in her panties.

Because, this man, as unsocial and arguable that he was, had smelled better than anything she had ever smelled. The earthy scent hit her hard, nearly sending her stumbling back as the gland on the back of her neck throbbed, leaving her mouth lightly watering.

“Hi,” he said, opening the screen door to her and barely registering that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. He was playing dumb, she decided, as they were finally battling to be more petty.

“Hi,” she said too passionately, ignoring the throb that reverberated throughout her entire body as she pushed herself closer to him. “I noticed that your dog was outside.”

He nearly sneered at her for a moment, nose turned up and eyes barely visible to her. _Stand your ground,_ she told herself. _This is only about the dog._

“Yeah,” he said, running a hand through his long hair. She didn’t miss the way that the hair at the bottom of his neck stuck to his skin, as if he had been working up a sweat. And as soon as she thought it, the scent _really_ hit her, nearly causing her eyes to close as she tried to maintain her cool. “He likes spending time outside.”

“But it’s the middle of summer,” she objected, stepping half a step forward and attempting to raise her shoulders higher than they would reach. “It’s hot out here,” she protested, sticking her lower lip out without noticing. He bristled at the sight, nose flaring as he pressed his own shoulders back.

“He has plenty of water.” His lips sealed at the words, scowl back on his face as he crossed his arms confrontationally in front of him. Just like the last time, she could see how clean he kept his home with nothing in the foyer but furniture. “My vet said he would be fine with water.”

She puffed her chest slightly at that, lips turning down as she grounded the balls of her feet.

“Just because you think he’s fine, doesn’t mean he’s fine. Don’t you care for him? You’re home, let him in the house.” She hissed, fists closed near her hips as she bit her lip to stop herself from yelling. “His fur is long. He must be hot.”

He _laughed_ in return, switching from one foot to the other as he continued glaring down at her. The muscles in his shoulders followed him, tightening as he recoiled backwards. 

“He lives in air conditioning,” he started, taking another deep breath. “Every time I bring him in the house, he begs to go out.”

She was taken off guard for a moment, almost feeling stupid that she had assumed something about the dog that he _lived_ with. But what if he was wrong? What if she was saving this dog?

“Well,” she started, fumbling over her words. “It’s really hot out here,” she said dumbly, beginning to back down. The corner of his lip turned up at that as he shifted on his feet, settling on his back heel.

“I’ll try to make him come in,” he paused, closing his eyes as if to laugh at her. “Just for you,” he added, turning around to open the screen door. He stepped through and turned to face her again, barely giving her a condescending look before closing the door softly between him.

As she huffed and made her way back to her house, she couldn’t help but think of the next prank to pull on him.

He had succeeded first, it seemed, as she bolted straight up in bed at six a.m. on a Saturday morning. _He must be off,_ she thought as she processed the sound of a lawn mower going through a thick brush. She realized how backlogged on lawn work he was and groaned, reaching for the ear plugs in her dresser drawer.

Only, she couldn’t fall back asleep. She was angry.

Arriving home from a fourteen hour shift, all Rey wanted to do was collapse in bed. It was 9 p.m. on an August night and the second that she had changed into her pajamas and plopped in bed, she had been able to smell the scent of a _fire._

At first, she had thought that it may be an actual fire in her home. She sat up in her bed, abruptly walking into the hallway to go check the kitchen for anything that could be burning. After she realized there was nothing burning, she stepped out onto her back deck and peeked into his yard. _There,_ she thought, looking over their short fence and into his yard. There, he had started a small fire in a fire pit.

It had smelled so horrible; worse than the time that she had burned her own hair in chemistry. It took everything in her to bring herself to stop; to think that it wasn’t worth it to get what he wanted. She walked back inside and resigned herself to sleep.

Only: the smell got worse. As she walked back onto her deck, she could see him throwing magazines into the fire as it became darker, smell becoming vile. The smoke was black now, smelling so bad that she could gag but she decided to think better of it, deciding to go back to bed.

After a shower that she hadn’t planned on taking, she slipped into a pair of shorts and extra-large shirt before hiding underneath her covers, pulling them to her chin as she prepared to sleep. Being so tired, she drifted to sleep quickly, even with the worrying smell.

Twenty minutes later, she had learned, through checking her phone, there was suddenly a _POP, POP, POP,_ from outside and, instantly, she had set up in her bed. There was no way that he was playing this dirty, right? She hadn’t done anything wrong!

Jumping out of bed and out the door, she walked as fast as she could without a bra and over to her neighbor’s. _Mr. Grumpy,_ she thought, stomping up his driveway, waiting to give him a piece of her mind.

As she rapped, loudly and five times at his door, she centered herself on her heels and waited for him to appear. When he didn’t, she slammed her fist another five times and rang his doorbell. When he finally answered, he was, unabashedly, wearing a pair of boxer briefs with nothing else. Her mouth went dry for a moment, gland tingling as she took in the muscles of his chest that lead down to the spray of hair under his navel.

“Can I help you?” He asked roughly, opening the door the rest of the way but not bothering to open the storm door. She was indignant for a moment; puffing her cheeks out as she straightened and looked him directly in the eye.

“You’re lighting fireworks,” she accused, taking in his scent in with a sigh, grinding her thighs together slightly.

“What are you talking about?” To which she bristled, taking in a deep breath of his scent as she stared at him.

“You started those as soon as I walked in!” His face didn’t change as her cheeks lit brighter, fists clenching tightly at her side as she stared at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he started, leaning his head to the side. “Tonight just seemed like the night to have fun. I suggest you just go home.”

Her nostrils flared at that, back extending straight up as she prepared to fight him. While he was nearly a foot taller, surely she could hit him where it hurt and run away.

“I just got home from work,” she began, taking another breath where she drowned in his scent. “You had to have seen me pull in.”

He switched to his left foot at that, smirking as he continued staring at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She took another deep breath in, half surrounded by his scent and half surrounded in anger.

“Then could you wait to do this for another night?”

“Hmm,” he made a show of thinking, placing his fingers on his chin and switching feet. “No.”

And Rey almost lost her mind, letting it go completely blank as she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, trying her best to focus on the moment. At the same time, she could swear that he took a step backwards.

Huffing the only breath that she knew would matter, she met his eyes for a solid thirty seconds, adjusting her body into the most threatening position that she could.

“I don’t know what I did,” she mumbled, looking straight at his chest. “But you’re making it impossible to fix it.”

He scoffed in response but she didn’t miss the way that his nostrils flared again, settling on the opposite foot as he glared downward, eyes set on her.

“It’s fine,” he grumbled as he shut the door in her face with a small wave, the gush of his scent overwhelming her, 

She almost couldn’t believe it as she walked down his empty driveway thinking of what she could have possibly done wrong. He was in there brooding, surely, thinking that he had gotten the best of her when in reality, all it made her want was more revenge.

“We met in college,” Rose had started once Finn began bringing the dinner platters out. Their kitchen was large with an island, just like her own, she said as she turned to face the opposite side of the room. Rose was dressed in a whte, striped top with a cute pair of jean shorts.

“That’s so nice,” Rey began. “Meeting at that time must have been so nice..” And as she congratulated them, she couldn’t help but take a large sip of the wine that they had set out. “So what do you guys do?”

“Finn is a chemist and I’m a teacher. Seventh graders,” she rolled her eyes with a smile on her mouth, Rey raised her eyebrows at the response, nodding with an impressed look on her face.

“Sounds exciting. I can’t deal with kids, personally,” she laughed. “What kind of stuff do you work with, Finn? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“No, of course not. My job sounds more exciting than it actually is. I currently help design toothpastes.” He smirked at the face that Rey must have made, nodding as if to say “told you so.”

The small talk flowed smoothly for the rest of the dinner, only changing when Rose brought out the dessert. Not being able to say no to food, Rey took a generous helping of the lemon flavored… something.

“So,” Rose began as Rey took a bite. “How have things been with the… other neighbor?” To which, Rey almost choked on her food.

“Horrible,” she said without hesitation. “I feel like we’re at war.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, we had dinner once so I thought things were ok but he does all these little things--” she gestured angrily with her hands, “--and I swear he does them just to get under my skin.” She listed all of his offenses and, in the name of honesty, followed it with her own list of revenge attempts. By the end of it, Finn and Rose were in hysterics, howling with laughter even though they had just been sympathetic a moment earlier.

“I told you he was grumpy,” Rose finally managed, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. “We gave up talking to him.”

“Well yeah,” Rey frowned down at the table. “That’s not exactly an option for me.”

They nodded in agreement, hands on their chins as if attempting to think of a plan. When they came up empty handed, Rey sighed and went back to her dessert.

By the time she went home, comfortably stuffed and slightly buzzed from the wine, Rey wasn’t in the mood to deal with anything that Ben could throw at her. She was off of work the next day and wanted to soak in the tub with another glass of wine, maybe watch an episode or two of something on Netflix.

Only, as she walked the short distance into her own yard, she could see him standing in the street with his dog. Even from this distance, she could smell the slightest of his scent as she walked closer, deciding whether or not to ignore him altogether or say hi. Probably making the wrong decision, no doubt in part from the wine, she approached him with the biggest smile she could muster plastered on her face.

“Hey there,” she greeted, waving slightly from a distance as the large dog ran over to sniff at her. She pet him on the head once he’d settled down a bit, being large enough that she barely needed to bend over.

“Hey,” he managed to return, looking her up and down. It was beginning to get cooler out so she had worn her skinny jeans to dinner with an old, grey hoodie. He looked good, as usual, with a henley that stretched slightly over his muscular chest. He was still dressed in shorts, toned calves showing.

It was awkward for a moment as she thought of what to say. Surely he knew about the silent war that was waging between them. He had to have been aware of everything happening.

“It’s nice to see you,” she tried, to which he continued staring. “And I was hoping that we could draw a truce.” He raised an eyebrow at that, frowning as his dog began licking Rey’s hand.

“A truce?”

“Yes,” she was silent for a moment, clenching her thighs slightly as he walked closer, holding a hand out as if to call his dog over. “You have to know what I’m talking about,” she blurted, turning away slightly to breathe a breath of fresh air.

He shrugged. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Rey felt as if a vein must be pulsing on her forehead,

“All the noise you’ve-- and I’ve-- been making?” To which he shook his head. Was he really going to play innocent?

He ran his hand through his hair then, sending another wave of his scent directly into her face. “I keep to myself,” his voice sounded like liquid gold as he spoke. “I don’t want problems with my neighbors. You must be imagining it.”

Her cheeks flared and she took a deep breath in, knowing that he _had_ to be messing with her.

“Right,” she shot back, huffing her chest out slightly and straightening her back. “That’s why you always wait until I get home to do noisy things? Or early mornings?”

He shrugged again. “How am I supposed to know your schedule? I’m not a mind reader. In fact, if I’m remembering correctly, I’m almost positive that you hacked my Bluetooth a few weeks ago.”

She recoiled at the words, knowing that that was exactly what she had done.

“I only did it because I thought you were messing with me.” Her cheeks burned at the admission, mind racing to come up with other scenarios. “You park over the line into my driveway.” He couldn’t _not_ know that he was doing that.

He shrugged again, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Do I?”

Rey threw her hands up at that, exasperatedly letting out a loud and frustrated noise.

“I know what you’re doing,” she hissed, balling her hands into fists at her side now. “I just want to get along. We can pretend none of this happened.”

“But nothing happened,” he protested, and Rey rolled her eyes.

“Right, whatever you say. It doesn’t matter. I just want to get along,” she huffed, crossing her own arms and puffing out like a child. “Would you like to have a drink?” She found herself asking before she’d had time to think about the words coming out of her mouth.

“Ok,” he answered almost immediately. “Did you want to come over? I’ve got beer and wine.”

She was surprised at his sudden shift in attitude, almost like he was another person. 

“Uh, sure.” She had meant to invite him over but she realized that his home was more furnished and, most likely, more welcoming, as pained as it made her to say. He nodded and led the way back up his driveway, whistling for his dog to follow after him.

As he opened the front door, she was hit with his scent again, this time being surrounded by it. 

She wasn’t even sure how she had survived the first dinner with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm not updating this like I thought I would be 🙃

It was awkward for a few minutes while she stood next to the large kitchen island, switching back and forth between feet as he dug through the cabinets for the glasses. 

“Red or white?” He asked after he placed the glasses down, reaching to open the fridge without looking at her. It was then that she felt the wall of his scent hit her, hard against her face as she tried catching her breath. Only, with every inhale, came a wave of his scent.

“Red, please,” she replied softly, watching the muscles work underneath his tight shirt. Rey had never felt as small as she did in his presence, with the thought _alpha is strong_ playing on repeat in her head.

He didn’t speak a word as he popped the cork from the bottle, pouring two generous glasses before placing it back in the fridge. She hesitated before taking it, waiting for him to pick his up first. He was quiet then, completely silent as he leaned one arm on the island and leaned into it.

“Could we sit outside?” She blurted, realizing that his scent seemed to be going to her head. He raised an eyebrow at that before taking a few steps across his living room and towards the sliding glass door. Once the blinds were pulled back, he unlocked and slid the door open, motioning for her to lead before he followed. “Thanks,” her voice was probably barely loud enough to be heard as she took a seat at the large stone table in the middle of his deck. His dog had followed them outside and was sitting near her feet, panting and bumping the crown of his head against her palm. She immediately took the hint and began petting him, grateful for the distraction from the awkward silence.

“It’s a nice night,” he finally said as he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced around at his yard. He wasn’t looking at her again, she knew, and it upset her just as much as it relieved her.

“Y-yeah,” she said, keeping her eyes on the dog as she continued petting him.

“His name is Chewie,” he motioned to the dog, turning to finally face her.

“Well, he’s a very handsome boy.”

The silence crept up again. As she finally withdrew her hand from Chewie’s head, she couldn’t help but scent _him_ all over her. The gland on the back of her neck began to itch as her cheeks flushed and she prayed that he wasn’t looking at her because she couldn’t help but take another breath of him while she pressed her thighs together. Unable to stop herself, she returned her hand to the dog’s head and scratched again, hoping that more of his scent would stick.

“You know,” he paused then, awkwardly shifting feet as he stared at the ground. She could swear that his cheeks were a little brighter than before, even in the light of the setting sun. “I don’t want to be rude. So please don’t take it the wrong way. But you smell…”

He trailed off then but her eyes grew impossibly large at the comment, her face flushing down to her neck. Now her mating gland was _burning_ and she could feel slick beginning to pool between her legs.

“Christ, don’t-- I can smell _all_ of you.” He was running the hand not holding his glass over his face now, as if he were in pain. He took a deep breath then and she watched the realization hit him suddenly, eyes widening impossibly large as her scent must have hit him. He began to flush down his neck then, the tips of his ears that stuck out from his hair turning a bright red.

Rey was frozen on the spot, smelling the sudden arousal hit him as he tried to present as a gentleman. She remained quiet then, staring intently at her feet as she prayed that the issue would go away.

Only, she knew it wouldn’t.

“I should get going,” she said as she took one last sip from her wine glass, standing so suddenly that Chewie jumped up. She made a beeline for the door before waiting for him to respond as the dog followed her. She threw the sliding glass open before stepping through it, all but running down the hall to see herself out.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the panic that had set into his face. She realized that he didn’t _want_ her to leave but she didn’t have a choice. She didn’t want to just be some random conquest to him, because she already knew that with that scent, one time just wouldn’t be enough.

As she walked down his driveway, she waved over her shoulder at the sound of his voice. She could hear him apologizing, so sorry that he had been rude with his comments, but her cheeks were so flushed that they wouldn’t turn back to normal until she stood beneath the cold water of her shower.

For a reason unbeknownst to her, the rudeness didn’t end after their meeting. It had gone well, she knew, up until his comment. And while she didn’t consider it rude, it had made her uncomfortable nonetheless. He had been speaking truth, she realized, because his scent had been the same as hers.

It was six a.m. and she was glaring down at the curb, seeing that he had, again, parked just over the line of her driveway. 

Was he taking revenge on a drink gone wrong? Just what the _fuck_ was he doing?

It was halfway through her shift when she felt it: the first telltale sign of her heat. It started with a light cramp and they steadily became stronger throughout her shift. As she walked between patients’ rooms, she could feel a light layer of slick begin to pool in her panties. Enough, she thought, that others would be able to smell it.

She was mortified as she walked into the nurse’s bathrooms, quickly reaching for toilet paper to wipe some of her slick away. Her locker was on the other side of the floor and she instantly regretted walking into this bathroom; wishing more than anything that she could switch out of her wet panties. She dreaded walking into the hallway, thinking it was completely irresponsible to be in her state around patients and other employees.

After she had washed herself as best she could, she approached the door and cracked it open. From one direction, the hall appeared clear. But after she had stepped out, she had immediately been met with an _alpha_ doctor whose nostrils flared the moment their eyes met.

She looked away, ashamed, and made a beeline for the nurse’s station where her boss was seated. The moment that she approached, the head nurse glanced up without a word.

“Go home,” she said, giving her a sympathetic look before Rey could even utter a word. “I’ve got you covered.”

And just like that, Rey was out the door.

Her cramps got stronger as she drove home. And she realized that this was her first heat in nearly a year. It hadn’t been planned, she knew, because she had purposely been skipping her placebo week to avoid it, against her doctor’s orders. At least twice a year, they had said, but her profession didn’t make that an option. She didn’t want to appear weak.

As she pulled into her driveway, she could see Ben right outside, walking Chewie, and he raised his hand weakly in an acknowledgement. And she couldn’t bear the humiliation that would come with him scenting her so she all but ran up the driveway and into her house, only giving him the barest of waves as she retreated behind the door.

The cramps were wracking her more strongly now and she immediately removed her scrubs, walking towards the bathroom to turn the cold water of the shower on.

It felt like a gift from Jesus himself when she stepped under the water, heated skin instantly calming as she broke out in goosebumps. While the water cooled her skin, it didn’t do anything for the fire that had begun burning in her lower tummy.

She quickly took inventory of the toys in her bedside table, knowing that she had come into this completely unprepared and that none of her toys had a knot. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the tile of the shower, running a hand down her center until it was met with her slick. She was completely lathered with one brush through, dripping and clinging with slick as she let a low moan escape before she turned to the soap that she was supposed to be using.

It ran over her and left her skin dry in its wake, water rinsing away the first signs of her heat. Without hesitation, she popped the showerhead from the wall and changed the setting so that it would beat down on her in a few streams. Lowering it, she moaned as she leaned back and against the wall, letting the fingers of her free hand make their way down before introducing the showerhead.

She adjusted herself before she brought the showerhead between her legs; one leg on the lip of the tub while she arched her back against the cold wall. The stream seemed too hot at first but her body quickly adjusted, blood pounding to her center as she took in her first deep breath. The pleasure struck her instantly, body begging for her to give it release as she changed the angle of her left knee to rest against the side of the tub.

The stream of the hot water was merciless against her clit as she squirmed against the wall, mouth falling open in a silent moan as the crown of her head let out a _thunk_ against the edge of the tub. The pleasure flooded her system instantly; hips curving to meet it as her lips spread further, breath becoming short.

She shook as she was met with her first orgasm, body quaking to keep up with its force. Her slick had already begun to make its way down her thighs and she could still feel it, even after the water had run over all of her.

Still trembling, she forced herself into a more dignified stance, breathing heavily as a wave of cramps hit her. The pain racked through her middle and she bent over slightly, folding one arm over her stomach to ease the pain. Once it finally passed, she stood on her toes to place the shower head back into its spot on the wall.

The cool air of the bathroom felt like heaven to her burning skin once she stepped out, bare soles meeting cold tile as she exited. She was quick to wrap her towel around herself and hurried to dry off as best as she could before tossing an oversized t-shirt on.

When she walked down the hallway and into her room, where she had left the air conditioning at full blast, she was immediately hit with an urge. Running out to her linen closet, she pulled every blanket out that she could find until they were overflowing from her arms. Tossing them onto her bed, she flopped, gracelessly, on top of them and began wiggling around to push all of the sheets into their spots. Her pillows were wrapped around her head and upper body and the thicker blankets placed right beneath. Finally, she laid out layers and layers of plain sheets underneath her, along with a layer of towels, to absorb some of the mess that she would be making.

Standing from bed, another wave of cramps hit her, causing her to hunch over with a grimace of pain as she reached to open the drawer of her bedside table. She knew that there was a toy in there, a useless toy without a knot. It would vibrate and she would come over and over again but she wouldn’t ever feel _full._

Letting a small whimper escape herself, she grabbed for it before another cramp could incapacitate her further, falling into her makeshift nest as sweat began to pool at the bottom of her neck and down to the small of her back. Whining lightly, she turned onto her side and began thrashing around under a sheet. A mess of limbs, she adjusted the pillows and blankets around her again, smothering herself in the scent of nothing.

It was then that the idea hit her: of having something that smelled _amazing_ in her nest with her. A scent to soothe and overpower her as the slick began soaking the front of her shirt.

With half hooded eyes, she brought the toy down to her center to play through the mess there before turning it on. Slotting her hips upward, she moaned as her clit was finally given the attention she needed, the fingers of her other hand playing through her wetness to poke at her entrance.

She tried one finger at first, whimpering as she barely felt it slip inside. Quickly adding another, her lips parted in a sigh, finally feeling the slight stretch that she needed. She continued working herself as her hips bucked this way and that, still not satisfied with the fullness that she needed.

Her thighs began to shake as she braced the soles of her feet against the bed, hot breath coming fast and eyes snapping shut as she felt the first wave of relief wash over her. The cramps subsided then for a moment, giving her time to quickly run into the kitchen for a big bottle of water.

As she took a bottle from the fridge and took a swig, there was a knock at the door. She raised an eyebrow at that, knowing that she wasn’t expecting anyone and that there was barely anyone that she _could_ expect.

She quickly wrapped her robe around herself as she approached the door, another cramp just starting to take hold of her insides.

Unlocking the bolts, she cracked the door just an inch, instantly being met with a scent that overwhelmed every one of her senses.

“Hi,” he greeted sheepishly, cheeks instantly flaming to the tips of his ears and down his neck. He cleared his throat loudly and stood up straight before speaking again, this time avoiding eye contact. “I didn’t--” he was trying his best not to stammer as he continued staring at his feet, cheeks painfully flushed. “I wasn’t trying to bother you but Chewie got under your fence…”

He was scratching the back of his head now, looking completely away as he waited for a response.

Only, she couldn’t summon words. His scent was overwhelming her.

 _Alpha,_ her body begged as she opened the door the rest of the way open before taking a small step towards him.

“ _Alpha,_ she said out loud this time, eyes becoming hooded as she took another step towards his scent.

He sucked in a quick breath as he watched her, bracing his palms against her shoulders as she continued to move forward.

“Rey,” he protested, attempting to keep her at arm’s length. She could tell that he was just as affected by her scent as she was his and closed her eyes to take another breath of _him_ in. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, I would’t have even come here if I knew that… If I knew that you were…” he trailed off then, taking in her flushed face before taking a step back.

He cleared his throat then, straightening up again as he looked anywhere but at her.

“If you could just let me into your yard, I could--”

But he was cut off at the sight of her dropping her robe to the ground, slick instantly becoming visible as it ran down her inner thighs.

And she knew he could _scent_ all of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quicker than I thought! And my first time with smut in years haha

“Rey--” he began, taking a small step backwards as he took in her appearance. She could see the way that his nostrils flared as his eyes traveled the length of her body, stopping short as they met the middle of her sun kissed thighs where she knew her skin must have been _gleaming_ in the little bit of light from the setting sun.

Her eyes were glazed over as she continued taking small steps towards him, his scent flooding every nerve in her body. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, she was thrilled by the arousal that had begun to spike in his scent. And she couldn’t help herself from taking a long glance down, feeling no shame as her eyes beelined to the tenting in the crotch of his shorts.

Another cramp hit her then, and the moan of pain that she allowed to escape herself was enough for some of Ben’s willpower to leave him. The robe was long forgotten about on the floor next to her, nipples pebbled underneath the thin fabric of her shirt. She knew that he was looking at her in all the right places and she _preened._

“Would you come in?” She asked shamelessly, reaching to grip his forearm in encouragement. His mouth was hanging open now, nostrils still flared as he took a hesitant step forward, worry written all over his face as she pulled him closer.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to-- I don’t want to take advantage or for you--”

But she had already pulled him in through the door, quickly locking it behind them as she turned to face him with fire in her eyes.

“Alpha, _please,_ ” she begged, placing her hands on his chest as she leaned back far enough to meet his eyes. He swallowed at that, bringing one of his hands up to brush away a stray strand of hair that was sticking to her damp forehead. “I can’t be alone. Please, alpha,” she asked again, taking the hand that he had placed on her cheek into her hands and running her tongue along his index finger.

He groaned then, not yet ready to give in until she sucked the digit into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the digit provocatively. His mouth was hanging open slightly now, shoulders slowly relaxing as his cheeks flushed again, this time a small noise escaping from the back of his throat.

“Omega…” he began, moving to pull his hand away but stopping when she protested, rubbing the gland on his wrist against her cheek. Her eyes were nearly black when they met his, hooded while her breathing became more shallow.

“I need it, alpha. Please,” she could see his willpower slowly dwindling, his own eyes darkening at the sight of her rubbing her thighs together unabashedly. She slowly, hesitantly, reached her free hand up slightly, moving towards his center where she could see a large bulge formed in his shorts. He took a deep breath as he watched her hand approach, torn on whether or not to let her continue.

But he didn’t stop her as she got closer, cheek laid on the muscles of his chest as she inhaled a deep breath, gasping it in. He didn’t move from his spot, too afraid of what was happening, taking a deep breath when her hand grazed his crotch.

She pulled back to look at him again now, the flush on her cheeks spreading down her chest as she moaned lightly, holding his hand gently and beginning to guide it between her legs. His eyes widened at that, only slowing his hand before it met the dampness on her thighs.

When he touched her slick, it was as if a switch turned in his head. He let out a light growl on initial contact, running his fingers a little higher in amazement. They met eyes for a moment as he took his hand back, bringing it to his face to allow his tongue to taste the fluid gathered on his fingers. He growled again then, deep in the back of his throat, before using his dry hand to grip underneath her chin and pull her face up, instantly meeting lips in a deep kiss.

It was instant, the relief that Rey felt wash over her knowing that alpha was going to take care of her. _Yes,_ she preened, leaning deeper into the kiss and slotting herself against him so their bodies were flushed. He kissed her deeper yet, moving his wet hand to her backside and under her shirt to grip her ass firmly. She moaned at that, working herself closer to him as her hands began to work their way underneath the cotton of his shirt.

She was met with a layer of muscle, when her fingers finally found that they were looking for. His center was sturdy and strong, so much like the alpha that she needed. Whimpering lightly, she quickly pushed it up, praying that he would take the hint and take pity on her to help take the shirt off. When he obliged, her lips were instantly making their way down his chest, tongue wetting all of the skin it met. The taste of him was intoxicating, almost as much as his scent, and she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Bedroom, _please,_ ” she pleaded, longing for the comfort of the nest she had just built. 

He didn’t protest at her request, instead nodding before pulling her into another deep kiss as he palmed her ass, lifting her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist like she weighed nothing. She gasped at the feel of his hard length under her wet center, fluids surely soaking the front of his shorts.

The journey down the hall was all but graceful, with her being unable to annunciate where they were going as she continued moaning, lost in the kisses and feeling of his palms kneading her ass. He opened the bathroom door first, quickly turning to change their pace down the hallway before walking further and seeing the bed and blankets made up inside of it. 

“Yes!” She moaned when her back finally hit the cool sheets, another gush of slick coming from her as she crawled onto her knees and reached to unbutton his shorts.

He stopped her with a deep kiss, forcing her back onto the mattress as he crawled over her, hiking her shirt up further to rub a thumb over her already hardened nipple. She whined at that, arching her hips upward for any kind of contact.

“Shh, omega,” he breathed, bringing his lips to the curve of her neck where he licked a long stripe up, tasting the salty sweat that had begun coating her skin She whined again, raking her nails down his back as he pulled away, grabbing for the hem of her shirt before quickly ripping it over her head and throwing it across the room.

He took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him: a beautiful woman laid out, whole body flushed red as she waited eagerly for him, slick and _desperation_ scenting the air.

“Alpha,” she breathed again, lips parted as she reached to place her arms around his neck. He obliged, lowering himself down on top of her until his bare chest covered her, lips locking with a passion that he had never felt. He guided her knees up then, bending them so her bare feet were planted against the blankets and her cunt was bared to the fingers he brought down to her.

He ran her fingers through her slick once, slowly and experimentally, as she moaned and rolled her hips, only behaving when he forced them back down. Her insides were _on fire_ as he teased, breath coming in spurts as she gasped with every touch to her center. The sheets were surely already soaked and before they had even begun.

Without another word, she felt it as a finger _finally_ began to fill her. One finger at first, barely enough for her to feel with the amount of slick covering him. She moaned again, resisting the urge to fuck down on his fingers or demand more.

He slowly worked the digit inside of her, in and out, and curling so lightly once it was knuckle deep. She gasped, bucking off of the bed with a drawn out whine before he added a second finger, giving her the slight stretch that she so desperately needed.

He drew a long moan from her as he began nibbling on her neck, running his tongue along her gland as she gasped and squirmed under his touch. He situated himself better between her legs then, spreading them as far as they could go as he moved downward to nip at a breast before taking a nipple into his mouth.

She gasped again, moaning loudly as his other hand made its way up to begin toying with her free nipple. He bit down lightly then, licking where he had nipped before pulling back and retreating to sit on his heels.

She was breathing heavily, sitting up on her elbows in protest at the loss. It didn’t take him long to unbutton his shorts, quickly kicking them off but leaving his boxer briefs in place.

Placing his knees back on the mattress, he climbed over her and kissed her deeply again, biting her lower lip.

“ _Alpha,_ she breathed, baring her throat to him further and being rewarded with another small nip. He spread her legs again, then, and positioned himself between them, making his way down her body more quickly this time.

He was torturing her, she decided. He had taken away the little bit of friction that she was able to give herself when he’d spread her and now he was taking his time in his descent, kissing every bit of tanned skin under his lips. When his tongue dove into the dip of her navel, she moaned, throwing her hips upward as she keened.

“Please,” she begged, running her fingers through the long hair that was brushing over her stomach.

“Not yet, Omega,” he soothed, punctuating the words with a wet kiss to the top of her mound. She whined again, pupils blown as he settled into her center, blowing a long breath into her heat before _finally_ allowing his tongue to ghost along her slit. “Fuck, you taste…” He trailed off as he took another deep breath of her scent, allowing a low growl to escape his throat.

She moaned again, arching her back in an attempt to get him to continue, to stop _teasing._

He used the tip of his tongue to finally brush against her clit, taking another deep breath of her as she squirmed under his arms. Maybe it was mean of him to tease her like this but the wetter and wetter she grew, the more he wanted to tease.

She bucked her hips upwards again when she felt his tongue slide through her folds, a breathy moan escaping her as he continued to ground her hips against the bed. He was unrelenting in his actions, taking what he wanted while leaving her begging for more.

Once he had built a steady rhythm with his tongue, he drew a hand up towards her center. She cried out as he put a finger in her, then another as he began sucking her clit into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against her until she was crying out.

She could feel him add a third as her orgasm began to build, body tensing and back arching as he curled his fingers against her front wall, repeating his motions rougher once he noticed how it made her thighs shake.

‘“Alpha,” she begged, body trembling with pleasure as warmth pooled in her stomach, toes curling against the mattress and thighs clamping down on both sides of his head. He only offered a single grunt of encouragement, moving his fingers and tongue harder and faster before a gush of slick erupted from her. Her hands were curled in his hair still, fingernails nearly cutting into his scalp with the force of her orgasm. She rode the high for a bit, appreciating that he didn’t let up even after the initial waves had passed.

She used the fingers curled in his hair to tug him up her body then, impatient and beyond ready for his knot. He climbed her body without protest, sucking a nipple into his mouth before pressing his lips against hers hotly, allowing her own taste to flood her mouth.

Rey moaned as he flipped her onto her stomach, her hips being hiked up a second later for Ben to line himself up. He entered her in a single motion, bottoming out as she let out a loud and needy cry.

He wasted no time with moving, immediately digging his fingers into the skin of her waist as he pressed forward harder, rougher. She mewled when he pressed a hand between her shoulder blades, guiding her to lay flat against the bed to allow a better angle.

He groaned at the sight of her: fists clenching the sheets as she was helplessly fucked. She could feel the slick that was coating his crotch as it slapped against her ass, vulgar noises filling the room along with her cries.

“Oh my God,” she barely managed between breaths, pressing herself back into his thrusts pointlessly. He grabbed her waist harder at that, fingers surely leaving bruises with their force. She didn’t complain, instead using one of her hands to reach under her body and down to her center, fingers slowly circling her clit in time with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for her body to begin quivering again, this time with her walls fluttering around his large cock.

“Yes, alpha,” she cried one last time, shaking with the force of her orgasm as he bucked into her harder and faster, cursing under his breath as she tightened impossibly around him.

He followed soon after, emptying in her before his knot began to swell, filling her even further. She gasped at the feeling, arching her back to take him as deep as she could.

As soon as it was over, she wanted more.


	5. Chapter 5

“Th-thank you,” she said as she settled into the bed and allowed herself to _feel_ his knot filling her. Her insides continued to burn, even as she remained still. She wiggled herself back slightly, feeling the tug of his knot that just wouldn’t budge.

“Don’t thank me,” he said deeply, adjusting himself on top of her to slide slightly deeper. “I feel like I took advantage of you.”

They were quiet for a moment; settling into the silence as his knot slowly deflated.

It took forever, in her opinion, when it was realistically fifteen minutes of awkward silence, her insides clenching around his softening cock.

“That was… good,” she finally conceded once he laid down next to her, nuzzling into the warmth of his chest with a blush tinting her cheeks.

“Yeah,” he mumbled under his breath, wrapping his arm around her tightly as he stared at the ceiling. 

It was silent for a moment. Silent until another wave of cramps began to wash over her.

It was faster this time; more urgent. She squirmed under his fingers but he took pity this time, slowly fisting his own cock until it was fully hard before bending her back over.

She squealed in pleasure, arching her back again and trying to get him _deeper._

“Yes, alpha,” she cried into the sheets, pushing her hips back as best as she could against his hips.

They built a pace, slowly pumping into her as she moaned and pressed back, trying to feel him deeper and _deeper_ as she wiggled around the bed, nearly crying at the sensation of not being filled with his spend.

She preened once his breath finally became shallow, rubbing her cheeks into her nest as he continued taking her from behind. Nothing in the room seemed to matter anymore, as her ass was slapped against and her cries became louder.

Her eyes screwed shut as she came again, silent cry escaping her lips as he continued his relentless pace inside of her. It didn’t end. He continued through her orgasm, ignoring her as she pleaded, _It’s too much,_ she whined, only to be ignored by her alpha as he continued on, slapping his center against her ass.

When he finally finished, filling her to the brim as his knot consumed her, he fell to the mattress beside her and held her in his arms.

Awaking from her nap, she was immediately met with the feeling of needing her _alpha._ Her insides were on fire again as she turned slightly to look at him, nearly crying out when she realized that his fingers were already at her center, rubbing her clit before easing two fingers inside.

“I thought you needed this,” he breathed against her ear, taking a deep scent of her in as his fingers began to rub against her upper wall harder and _harder._

She had lost all shame as she ground down on his hand, fingers digging down into the mattress as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and running his tongue over the cartilage of her ear.

She moaned at the action, grinding herself impossibly further onto his fingers as her orgasm threatened to shake her.

She came with a cry, unabashedly arching her hips into the air to meet him as her body began shaking, voice breaking as he continued his ministrations well after she had already finished.

He flipped her over a moment later, ignoring the cry she made as he pressed his palm into the base of her neck, keeping her face against the bad. She didn’t protest, instead, bucked her hips further back to take him as deep as possible, mewling when she felt him bottom out for what seemed like the twentieth time.

There was a string of expletives as he fucked her, _yes, baby,_ he’d start, bringing his mouth against her ear as he continued. _You like this cock deep inside of you?_ he would ask as he hiked her hips back further, pressing her face into the bed.

“Yes, Alpha,” she would cry, pressing back on him as he ignored her need, giving her less and less the more she begged,

It was too much, she decided, moaning into the mattress and reaching her hands between her legs. Her clit was impossibly swollen and sensitive, almost fighting back against her touch.

She hissed when his cockhead brushed her cervix, instantly sending a bolt of pain throughout her body. She didn’t stop him, instead adjusting his angle so that he wouldn’t hit so deep.

Instead, he pulled her back and continued his actions, slamming against her cervix while she cried out.

And as much as it hurt, she loved it. The pain from knowing that alpha was happy, alpha was buried deep inside of her, she couldn’t bring herself to say no.

He pressed between her shoulder blades further, nearly smothering her against the sheets as he picked up the pace, fucking into her without abandon.

She whined and moaned as he hit against her, balls slapping into her ass as she cried out uselessly. She would never say no to this, never say no to this alpha, this alpha that smelled so _good_ taking her like her deepest self wanted.

“Alpha,” she gasped as another orgasm crept up on her, stomach warming and tensing as she huddled forward slightly, drawing her center to her chin as best as she could.

He didn’t take pity as he continued, fucking into her harder now that she had protested. His hand curled in her hair now, arching her body in the wrong direction as he continued, slamming into her like his life depended on it. She found that she couldn’t say no; that all she wanted was for him to take his pleasure so long as he _filled_ her.

A silent cry escaped her as she began shaking again, thighs quivering as they held her up and a low scream erupted from her throat. He seemed to ignore them both as he kept him pace, changing the angle as he pressed further into her.

With one last grunt, his hips began to stutter, fingers gripping her sides tighter as his body curved over her own, chest draping over her back.

She could feel the hot gush inside of her as his body softened, knot expanding as his hips held flush against her.

She awoke from another nap to a bottle of water and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, eating his own, as he watched her stir out of the corner of his eye.

“How long was I out?” Rey asked, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her palms and winding when she felt another cramp deep in her abdomen. The second it passed, she could see his nostrils flare, surely picking up her scent as he forced himself to take another bite of his sandwich.

“Just a few hours,” he purposely looked away now, avoiding her sight of vision as best he could. “You needed it, and you need to eat.”

She nodded, looking down at the plate laid out in front of her but having no desire to touch it. He could sense her hesitation, finally turning to face her before picking up half of the sandwich and holding it close to her lips.

“You need to eat, _omega,_ ” and her insides turned to mush, eyes closing and nearly rolling into the back of her head at his voice, at the fact that he acknowledged her as she was.

Rey nodded, taking a small bite into her mouth as her eyes met his, not leaving as she chewed the bite, finally swallowing after thirty seconds or so. He looked pleased, she realized, and she preened at the knowledge, thinking that alpha was happy with her behavior.

She took the water bottle a moment later, swallowing nearly half of it down in one swig before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her cheeks were pink when she finally glanced back at him, shyly wondering if he was judging her.

He wasn’t, it seemed, as he reached to grab a napkin to hand to her before taking another bite of his own food. He was still naked, she realized, just as she was, only hidden beneath the sheets. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wonder: taking in the tight muscle of his chest that angled down into his pelvis. The hair that started at his navel and grew the further it ran down. She shivered at the sight, knowing that _alpha was perfect;_ that _alpha could protect_ and bit her lip at it.

She could feel the slick run down her thigh, then. See the flare to his nostrils as he paused his chewing for a moment, only to place the sandwich back down on it’s plate. He inhaled a deep breath before turning to face her again, eyes wide with interest. She could see the instant desire that washed over him; the interest fire that emanated as he turned to fully face her, moving a hand to ease the sheets down her body.

He barely waited a moment before climbing on top of her, before hiking her legs around his hips and inhaling her scent deeply. He only stayed still for a moment, only took one breath before pressing her legs up higher as he sank deeper. Before she could protest, his face was buried between her thighs, tongue running up her slit in one long motion as he took in her taste.

She instantly moaned, bucking her hips and squirming under his touch. He didn’t budge, instead sucking her clit as slick began gushing from her. The sheets were soaked under her but she couldn’t bring herself to care; only grinding herself further into his face as her fingers wrapped in his hair. 

“No,” shed begged, arching off the bed. “I need you. _Now._ ”

And he glanced up between her legs at that, peeking from beneath his hair.

“Fine,” and he crawled up her body.

She fell asleep again after that, only waking up when the fire in her stomach was too much. Her blood felt on fire as she turned over, mouth open as she looked towards her alpha. He was asleep as she gazed, fingers grazing over his chest 

His eyes cracked open a moment later and then he was on top of her.

She walked to the shower afterward, motioning for him to follow.

He did, following into the warm water to run his hands up and down her sides.

She sighed at the touch, easing into it as his hair dripped onto her shoulders. He kissed there, taking a deep breath in next to her gland before running his tongue over it. Her body instantly responded and she moaned, bracing herself against the shower wall as his fingers began to wander down her front, slowly inching down and down.

She sighed when they ran over her slit, spreading the slick that had begun to pool there. She arched her back into him, ass pressing against his hard cock that now laid against her back.

He continued licking and nipping at her mating gland, fingers finally passing her lips to nudge at her clit. She hissed at the contact, pressing her backside into him deeper. He used his free hand then, moved it up her body until his fingers were pressing into her mouth, Rey’s tongue darting out to lick at them.

“Alpha,” she breathed, sucking one into her mouth and nibbling at the tip. He pressed his fingers in then, two entering with no resistance. She moaned again, throwing her head back into his chest while he followed after her lips with his hand. He didn’t budge from his spot in the tub, a solid wall that she leaned into without shame. He worked his fingers in deeper, curling them against her inner wall until she moaned again, spreading her legs as far as the bathtub would allow. When he began rubbing his palm into her sensitive clit, she curled forward and out of his grip, placing her hands firmly against the tile wall. She arched her back and stuck her ass out invitingly, feeling the slick drip down her legs even under the water.

He followed a moment later, placing one hand on her hip while the other moved to line himself up with her center. She pressed backward when the head slipped inside, eager to take the rest of him, to be _full_ of him.

She was full a second later, whimpering as he let out a groan and braced one hand against the wall. He began moving then, using the hand gripping her hip to pull her onto his cock harder and harder.

It didn’t take long for her to finish, body shaking and mouth opening in a silent cry as he pulled out a moment later, turning the water off behind her and grabbing for the two towels that she had set up. He handed her one quickly, opening the shower curtain and stepping out. He toweled off quickly, motioning for her to follow as he opened the bathroom door, allowing the warm air to escape.When he knew that she was following, he entered her bedroom, quickly turning around to throw her onto the bed and into the middle of her nest.

She took a deep breath when he turned her over, face pressed into the blankets again.

Without warning, he was buried inside of her again.

On the fourth day, the heat had begun to subside.

She was laying on his chest as his hand rubbed circles between her shoulder blades, breathing in what she now considered her favorite scent. Her room smelled of him completely. Thinking about it, she figured that her whole _house_ probably smelled like him. It would torment her for weeks, she knew, even after she washed the sheets and vacuumed the floors.

“You’re feeling better,” he observed, gripping her shoulder with his warm palms now, taking a deep breath of her. She nodded against his chest, cuddling up further and burying her face in his side. His scent was stronger there, under his arms, his unique musk that drove her crazy.

It was weird, she realized, that they had spent days in bed together but barely talked. He had spent most of their free time taking care of her: feeding her snacks or handing her a bottle of water. She had laid in bed, watching him through it all. Her body was exhausted when it wasn’t on fire and she couldn’t bring herself to move.

_Alpha was taking care of her._

She wasn’t used to this. It almost made her uncomfortable.

She had taken care of herself her entire life, even throughout her previous heats. And now, the neighbor that she thought hated her was here, taking care of her.

She didn’t think she minded.

The day that it had ended, she found herself walking him to the door.

They hadn’t really talked since the night before and it had only been shallow, meaningless conversation. It had passed the time before the last wave of her heat washed over her, this one much milder and almost easy to ignore.

She awkwardly opened the front door for him, stepping out of the way while he turned to face her in the doorway.He glanced at her for a second, then down at his feet, then finally back at his face. He cleared his throat when their eyes finally met, slowly raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head.

“So, that was…” He trailed off, waiting for a reaction before he continued.She continued to stare at him blankly, unsure of the proper etiquette for the situation. 

“Yeah,” she followed, nervously crossing her arms over her chest. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. “Thank you, for everything.”

He nodded. Then:

“Could I take you to dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm so bad at ending stories so forgive me.   
> This was supposed to just be PWP so, shrugs.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I do my own editing so hopefully I didn't miss much.  
> Stay safe out there!


End file.
